


Recuperate

by kaige68



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack convinced Daniel to stay on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuperate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written for Word of the Day 1/15/13 at 1_million_words.
> 
> I own nothing!

“You’re not going back out there, and that’s final _Doctor Jackson_.” Jack thought the stress at the end of his sentence would make his point clear. Apparently not.

“Jack, I need to be-“

“Danny! It’s an order.” He watched Daniel pace back and forth across his office, obviously tired, and clearly trying to hide the limp that medical told Jack about.

“Jack, they need someone-“

“And I will send them someone, Daniel. I will. But look at you. You’re about to fall over. You need time to recuperate. Do that with me, at my place?” Daniel smiled and stopped fighting.


End file.
